Kubrow
The Kubrow are a canine-like egg-laying species that originally served as companions and pets for the Orokin, and later as attack and guard animals for the Orokin elite. After the downfall of the Orokin, surviving Kubrow on Earth became feral with only the most aggressive and ferocious surviving. Recent DNA-altering technologies have been unearthed that can allow them to once again be domesticated, to become loyal and protective companions to their new owner. This process however leaves the domesticated animals riddled with degenerative defects that must be constantly repaired. Intelligent and highly social, domesticated Kubrow also require regular interaction by those they have imprinted upon to remain at peak efficiency. For the Tenno, a Kubrow can be a powerful and loyal ally; however, they are limited to melee attacks, and require constant care and proper maintenance. |-|Huras = |-|Raksa = |-|Sahasa = |-|Sunika = |-|Chesa = |-|Helminth Charger = Acquisition To acquire a Kubrow for the first time, a player must complete the first part of the Howl of the Kubrow Quest, which provides the segment required to repair the Incubator equipment within the Landing Craft's Orbiter compartment. With the exception of the quest mission to acquire a Collar for their new Kubrow, the breeding process in the quest that guides the player through is the same as the breeding process for additional Kubrow later on. In total, the player must have a working Incubator segment, a Kubrow Egg, and an Incubator Power Core. Additionally, the player cannot have an existing Kubrow active (i.e., out of stasis and available to take on missions), and there must be a free Stasis Pod available for use. Incubation Once the player is able to meet the necessary requirements to begin incubation, the player is offered a choice between a Random incubation or the use of Genetic Code Templates. Random As the name implies, a Random incubation offers no guarantees on the resulting Kubrow's Variant, height, gender, color, or fur pattern. Genetic Code Template An incubation utilizing Genetic Code Templates offers a much higher probability of the traits imprinted on the Template to be present in the resulting Kubrow, however, this is still not guaranteed, and certain Kubrow traits are not even imprinted on the Template in the first place. See the Genetic Code Template article for more information about the transferral of traits from one Kubrow to another when starting this type of incubation. Regardless of the type of incubation, once the process is started, it will require 48 hours '''(24 hours with an Incubator Upgrade Segment) to complete, independent of server reset cycles. This stage may, however, be rushed for . Maturity When the incubation process completes, either naturally or by rushing, the player will be able to name their new Kubrow. Once named, the Kubrow will stay in puppy form as long as the players does not manually mature it. In order to take it out on missions, players have to manually mature it in the incubator. Once matured, the Kubrow will begin to experience daily Genetic Stability and Loyalty degradation. The Kubrow's Variant will impact its utility in-game, so it is typically a good idea to be familiar with the strengths and weaknesses of the Kubrow's variant before taking it along on a mission. Inventory Limitations As of , players are prevented from picking up additional Kubrow Egg from missions if they already have one in their inventory. The egg could still be acquired as an Alert reward or be purchased for through the Market. If the egg is offered as a reward or purchased, the player will receive the egg regardless of whether or not they already have one in their inventory. Maintenance Kubrow have two parameters that must be maintained in order to ensure that they perform to their best during missions, namely '''Genetic Stability and Loyalty, both of which can be viewed in the Incubator. Genetic Stability (Health) Genetic Stability refers to the Kubrow's physical vitality, which affects its maximum health. A newly hatched Kubrow starts out with 100% Genetic Stability, giving it a +100% bonus to its maximum health; a Kubrow with 150 base health will have 300 health at 100% stability. At 0%, a Kubrow will have its base health with no bonus. *Genetic Stability degrades by 5% every 24 hours, reducing the amount of bonus health and even maximum health below its base if left alone for too long. *The Kubrow will eventually enter stasis if its Genetic Stability drops to -95%. This degradation can be countered by using DNA Stabilizers available from the Market costing DNA Stabilizer‍ 75,000‍ for a packet of 6 (or DNA Stabilizer‍ 5,000‍ per pack with a Incubator Upgrade Segment), which restores lost Genetic Stability by 40% per use. Loyalty (Affection) Loyalty refers to the Kubrow's affection towards the player, and affects its combat performance. All Kubrows start out with 100% Loyalty, which provides a +100% bonus to the Kubrow's base attack damage. *Loyalty decays by 20% on days the player has not logged in. *Loyalty decays by 40% when the Kubrow dies in combat. *Loyalty does not decay if a Kubrow is killed after its owner has been killed. Lost Loyalty can be restored using the Interact function on the Incubator, where the Tenno plays with their Kubrow. Doing so will restore 20% Loyalty per interaction. *Loyalty can only be restored up to 3 times in a 24-hour server cycle. However, players can interact with their Kubrow as many times as they wish. Stasis To begin, all Kubrow will first need a Stasis Pod to grow and mature inside before being taken along with in missions. If a player expects to be away for long periods from the game, or simply wants to breed another Kubrow, they may place their currently active Kubrow in Stasis as players may only have one active Kubrow at a time. This clears the Kubrow from the Incubator, storing it in a Stasis Pod (which can be bought for each) and prevents genetic degradation and loyalty decay. While Kubrow can be brought in and out of Stasis at will, it takes 30 minutes for a Kubrow taken out of Stasis to become active that can be rushed with . In the event that a player wishes to permanently remove a Kubrow from their possession, for example due to the lack of vacant Stasis Slots, the Kubrow can be consigned to the Lotus for . However, a Kubrow in Stasis cannot be consigned and therefore must first be revived from Stasis. Mods Currently, most Kubrow Mods are dropped by Feral Kubrow or granted once a Kubrow begins incubation. A few mods are: * : Increases Critical chance and Critical damage * : Increases Shield regeneration rate. * : Shares owner's Armor with their Kubrow. * : Shares owner's maximum Health with their Kubrow. * : Shares owner's maximum Shields with their Kubrow. * : Increases the duration of the Kubrow's bleedout phase. * : Increases the Kubrow's melee damage. * : Heals the Kubrow by a percent of damage done by its master's melee strikes. * : Allows the Kubrow to unlock lockers. * : Creates a shield around its master while they revive fallen allies. * : The Kubrow regenerates 6 hp/sec and an increased bleedout timer. Notes * Physical appearance (size, fur pattern, and coloration) has no impact on a Kubrow's stats. * Incubation takes two days to complete, unless the player owns an Incubator Upgrade Segment, which lowers the incubation time to one day. This can be rushed with . * Players can choose to keep their Kubrow in puppy form indefinitely or to mature them for combat upon hatching. Players will have to mature their first Kubrow manually to finish the Howl of the Kubrow Quest and begin the mission for the collar. * It is only necessary to obtain the collar once. After the defense task during the Howl of the Kubrow Quest for your first Kubrow, you will always have a collar for any additional Kubrow you nurture, without having to embark on another set of defense waves. * The Kubrow can be put in stasis between resets. So long as it is active when the reset happens, it will count toward maturing the Kubrow. * You may only have one Kubrow Egg in your inventory at a time; however, multiple eggs can be obtained through platinum purchase in the Market. Although, it alerts you if one is already in your inventory. * Only 2 imprints can be made per Kubrow. * A Kubrow cannot be used while imprinting. Imprinting takes 1.5 hours, but can be rushed with . While imprinting, there is no way you can cancel the process. * Like Warframes, their base health and shields increase as their rank does. * Kubrow can be alternatively revived by picking up health orbs so it is recommended to use Nekros's Desecrate and Oberon's Reckoning when bringing a low-leveled Kubrow with you. ** Health Restores and Team Heal Restores do not revive Kubrow. * Kubrow benefit from the mod's healing aura. ** They also can pick up Health orbs to replenish health. * As of , Kubrow are affected by Oberon's Renewal. * Kubrow, like their Feral kindred, are normally passive towards their masters' enemies and will only attack when their masters attack or are struck. ** Once there are no enemies nearby, their aggressive state lasts roughly 5 seconds before returning to their passive state. * Kubrow take 3 hours to recover from Stasis, but can be rushed into action by paying . They cannot be taken on a mission, have a Genetic Code Template used on them, or equipped (thus no mod equipping either) during this time. ** Installing the Incubator Upgrade Segment reduces stasis recovery time to 30 minutes and the recovery rush cost to . * When breeding, the dominant trait takes over. Even with two imprints you do not have a 100% success rate of getting the same exact Kubrow. Sex and height have the highest chances of being completely different. * Although Kubrow have a specific look in the Codex, they may have a look of a completely different breed of Kubrow. e.g. A Huras Kubrow looking like a Sunika Kubrow. * A Kubrow's eyes and energy color share the same color. ** Currently, there is no option to change a Kubrow's energy color. * A Kubrow can be Mind Controlled by a Nyx under the effects of a proc. The duration of the Mind Control is tied to the duration of the proc, but the controlled Kubrow will exclusively attack its owner and no other allies. * An active Kubrow can be removed from your inventory permanently by clicking "consign to the Lotus" and paying . If the consign button is unresponsive, check if you have a genetic template waiting to be claimed - the "consign to the Lotus" button will appear to do nothing when clicked on if a genetic template is awaiting collection, but no error messages are displayed to indicate why. Comparison to Sentinels The following comparison assumes that the player possesses all available mods for both Sentinels and Kubrow. Advantages: * Generally much better survivability. ** Larger potential maximum hit points, shields and armor. ** Easier to maintain in combat via . ** Takes AoE damage almost separately to the owner. ** Immune to Orokin laser traps. * High single-target attack power. * High damage. ** Helminth chargers deal small amounts of damage as well as high , makijng them highly effective in combat. ** Base damage of 120. * Attacks enemies independently, even those the player cannot attack due to intervening obstacles. * Can be revived if downed. * Variant-specific abilities are used more extensively, such as Raksa Kubrow's over a Sentinel's or a Huras Kubrow's over the Shade Sentinel's . Disadvantages: * Requires maintenance, requiring daily upkeep to maintain peak performance. * Highly dependent on the player's equipped Warframe stats and mods for toughness.(When equipped with mods such as Link Health, Link Armor, and Link Shields.) * Effectiveness restricted by terrain and AI. * Short range melee-only attacks, prevent it from attacking airborne enemies, and reduces its effectiveness against ranged enemies. * Difficult to acquire, requiring numerous rare resources to create. ** Type of Kubrow acquired is random without using Genetic Code Template imprints. * If killed after being downed, it will not be resurrected even if the player uses a Revive. ** However, if the player is killed and uses a revive while the Kubrow is bleeding out, both the Kubrow and player will be revived *Melee attacks only deals damage and cannot be upgraded with elemental mods. **Helminth Chargers deal both and damage * Slow at attacking and switching targets, making them less effective against groups of enemies. * Slow attack speed makes its DPS lower than that of a fully modded Sentinel weapon. * Suffers damage from Environmental Hazards such as fire, as they normally touch the floor like players and their ground-borne enemies. * Loyalty decay can restrict effective daily usage. * Higher threat level. Bugs * Apparently, Kubrow that zip-line along with their masters appear to be floating below the cable while being frozen in mid-air. * Sometimes when you use a revive while your Kubrow is bleeding out, it may not be revived along with you, requiring you to manually revive it. * In certain areas when a Kubrow is opening a locker with , it may go under the floor, staying there until it teleports up to you. ** This occasionally happens when opening a locker on top of glass in an Orokin Void Loot Room. (Not to be confused with Treasure Rooms) Trivia * Cuberow is an alternative English name for the Ethiopian wolf deriving from the Amharic name, ቀይ ቀበሮ ("ky kebero", literally, "red jackal"). * The name of each breed of Kubrow is derived from Sanskrit, which is usually relevant to the breed's specialty; ** Huras (हुरस्) translates to " ." ** Raksa (रक्षा) can translate to " ." ** Sahasa (साहस) can translate to " ." ** Sunika (सूनिक) can translate to " ." ** Chesa (चेस) can translate to " ." * It can be assumed that Kubrow pets are hatched from genetically modified feral Kubrow eggs. ** Though we never see the genetic manipulation of the egg, it would be impossible to simply have a modern feral Kubrow egg hatch into variants of Orokin Kubrow without some sort of genetic template to reverse the evolution. ** An Orokin Kubrow contained in a stasis cell found in the Clan Dojo's Orokin Lab could explain where the genetic templates were produced from. ** This could also explain the reasoning behind the DNA degradation.. * Although Kubrow have a gender of male or female, and the process in the UI is labeled as "breeding", Tenno are currently not able to actually breed their Kubrow or create eggs on their own. * Many of the first batch of Kubrow who matured after 's release were inadvertently killed permanently due to a bug during the quest to obtain their collar. In the notes for the hotfix which fixed the bug, DERebecca posted, "501 of the first cloned Kubrow have been lost, but never forgotten. 20/07/2014." Those who lost a Kubrow from the bug received the Kubrow Start Kit, a full set of Kubrow Mods, a new Kubrow Egg, a Kubrow Incubator, Kubrow Food, a Kubrow Stasis Slot, a Kubrow blank Trait Print and 10 x Kubrow Mods. ** Kubrow Food may be referring to DNA Stabilizers. * Ordis has a particular distaste for Kubrow, frequently expressing it before correcting himself. * There is speculation that the Kubrow nose is an Easter egg due to its resemblance to a cat's head (this holds true across all breeds, including Feral Kubrow and Drahk). Though the width and height may change, the shape and details stay the same, regardless of the multitude of other differences between Kubrow breeds. Patch History *Fixed Kubrows not having their collar automatically equipped after being matured. }} See also *Companions fr:Kubrow Category:Kubrow Category:Update 14